A Special Memory
by Tamaki and Haruhi 4ever
Summary: The Great Prince is blown away when his son asks him the question he hoped would never come. "Dad, when did you meet Mother?" Will the Great Prince share the one very special memory tucked close in his heart? Oneshot.


**A/N: Hey all you Disney fans! I just got through watching Bambi 2 last night, I LOVE that movie! And I thought of a oneshot I could write based off of one of my fave movies. At the end where the Great Prince tells Bambi, "This is where I met your mother," then it just came to me, lol! Anyway, this oneshot takes place maybe a day or two after Bambi 2, and the flashback is when the Great Prince is around Bambi's age. ^.^ I don't know what Bambi's mom's name is, so I just made up one. And her friends I'll be mentioning, Ena and Mena, they are real characters. Ena is Faline's mom (I looked it up) and Mena is that female deer in Bambi 2 who took Bambi in and took care of him. She mentioned that she was a friend of Bambi's mom, so I decided to include her. Anyyywaaays, I better start 'fore all of you fall asleep. XD Disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Bambi or Bambi 2. I just own the DVDs.**

**I hope you like the oneshot! :D **

* * *

The Great Prince was standing at his usual post in pride, smiling as he gazed about the peaceful atmosphere. Suddenly he heard the quick, eager footsteps of his son approaching him. The Great Prince turned and smiled at Bambi, who in turn grinned back. "Hi, Dad."

"Hello, my son." He resumed watching the does frolic and graze in the meadow, half-listening as his son cheerily informed him of his day, stumbling over his words. Suddenly Bambi fell silent, which puzzled the Great Prince. He looked down to see Bambi with a faraway look in his eye. "Bambi, you know a prince doesn't lose his focus," he reprimanded. "He must pay attention at all times."

"Sorry, Dad." Bambi frowned, and the Great Prince marveled at how his son had matured. His spots were gone and little stumps for antlers were growing in. Bambi had matured on the inside as well, paying more attention and not quite as chatty, instead taking time to admire nature around him. He had grown, and the Great Prince was proud of him.

"What is on your mind?" The Great Prince questioned, recognizing the clouded look on Bambi's face. They had grown closer and bonded as a father and son should. Now the Great Prince recognized every expression, every sign.

"It's just that.." Bambi shifted, then looked up to meet his father's gaze. "Dad, when did you meet Mother?"

The Great Prince felt blown away. He wasn't too fond of looking back at memories, in fact they happened to open old wounds, but now memories started flashing before his eyes. He finally decided that Bambi had a right to know. The Great Prince nodded and turned away from his post. "Come, let's go for a walk," he said, and Bambi was content to obey. He walked beside his father, waiting for him to speak, his bright eyes full of curiousity, yet there was a certain mature gleam in his eye. It was time.

The Great Prince cleared his throat. "It all started when..."

* * *

The Young Prince carried himself with great poise and posture as he strode forward, an air of confidence surrounding him as he steadily walked through the forest. With every step he took his burdens seemed to lessen, and he heaved a deep sigh.

Lately his father, the Great Prince of the Forest, had been instructing him on how to be a prince, considering the fact that he would be taking his father's place as the Great Prince when he got older. His father was strict, very strict, yet he had his warm-natured moments. Honestly, the Young Prince would've preferred to play with his friends rather than listen to the boring lectures or "listening" to the forest. It didn't fascinate him as it should've.

The Young Prince held his head up proudly, showing off his recently grown antlers and his brown coat free of any white spots, as a fawn suddenly appeared, followed by two others. The Young Prince recognized one of the fawns as Mena, the overly talkactive fawn who made it obvious she had eyes on him. The Young Prince had to restrain from rolling his eyes. Sometimes it was a pain to be the young prince. Everyone wanted to be his friend, even when he was away from his father he was never alone. Jealous animals bullied him and female fawns constantly crowded around him, laughing for no apparent reason and batting their eyelashes. No matter how quiet he was, whenever he walked into a clearing, he was always noticed. Always. He wished he could be a normal fawn with normal friends.

The fawns noticed him and two pairs of eyes widened in recognition. Two of the fawns whispered excitedly to each other, their eyes darting towards him every few seconds. Mena whipped her head, causing the flower delicately placed behind her left ear to nearly fall out. She blinked numerous times at the Young Prince, obviously trying to bat her eyelashes as other girls did, but it just looked like as if her eyes were twitching. "Hi there, handsome," she spoke the words flirtaciously.

The other fawn, Ena, stood wordlessly, her big brown eyes wide. Her words died on her lips as she remained silent and motionless. Embarrassed at her friend's brazen attitude, she gazed at the ground.

"Psst! It's the Young Prince!" He heard birds hiss to each other in the trees and soon they joined the fawns, perched on their branches. Even squirrels and chipmunks peered out at him. The Young Prince felt his cheeks burn, embarrassed at being the center of attention. He lowered his eyes and decided to make a run for it. Bolting as fast as he could, he didn't take time to see if the fawns were following. He felt proud of himself as he picked up speed. He loved to run and feel the wind whip past his face, and he was fast, too.

At last he reached his destination. He took a quick glance around him and ducked under the brush and hurried out into the open, he took an admiring gaze around him. It was a little meadow surrounded by trees, sunlight streaming down in glorious rays through the covering of the trees. A peaceful stream was to the side and flowers bloomed everywhere. The Young Prince took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, taking advantage of the time he had to himself. Suddenly hearing rustles in the bushes, the Young Prince inwardly sighed. He wanted to spend this time alone, just for once!

Then, right before his very eyes, a female fawn walked into the clearing, one he didn't recognize, and his angry thoughts melted away. She didn't act flirtacious or edgy, although she appeared just as surprised as he was to see her. She just looked at him and gave him a sweet yet shy smile.

"Hello." The fawn took a step forward, not bold nor bashful. There was something about her that appealed to him. "What's your name?"

She didn't know who he was? There was a shocker. The Young Prince straightened his shoulders like his dad had taught him to when he was introducing himself. "I'm the Young Prince."

The fawn gave him a genuine smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Nadine."

_Nadine. _Something inside him tugged at his heart. The Young Prince couldn't stop looking at her beautiful amber-colored eyes. They reminded him of colorful leaves in the fall. She had a pretty, delicate brown coat that was free of spots, unlike Mena and Ena, whose backs were lightly sprinkled with round white spots. Neither did she have a flower or anything behind her ear. To others, she might just look simple and boring. But just then, she was the most beautiful thing the Young Prince had ever laid eyes on.

"Nadine..t..that's..a..a nice name," he stumbled over his words, suddenly feeling flustered and embarrassed. Why did he feel like this all of a sudden? Feeling obligated to speak more, he added hastily, "It's nice to meet you."

Nadine smiled, then glanced around at the clearing. "It's beautiful here," she said softly, her words sliding off her tongue smoothly. Her voice was as sweet as honey. "Have you been here before?" she directed her question to him.

It took a few moments to register what she had just said. "Oh, um.." He stole a glance around him, trying to avoid eye contact less he lost his cool again. "Yes, I have. I love it here. Sometimes...it's the place I go..when I need to be alone."

Nadine nodded in understanding. "It has a peaceful feeling," she commented.

The Young Prince suddenly knew where he'd seen Nadine. With Mena and Ena just a few minutes earlier. "So, you're friends with Mena and Ena?" he asked, trying to bring up conversation.

Nadine nodded shyly. "Yes," she answered. "So you know them?"

The Young Prince couldn't help but roll his eyes. "Well, I know Mena a little too much," he said, giving a weak attempt at a laugh.

Nadine laughed along with him. He loved listening to it. It was melodious. "Well, I hate to meet, greet, and run off," Nadine said apologizingly with a sincere smile, "But I must get going. Mother will be wondering where I am."

"Wait!" The Young Prince said, a little too forcefully. At her surprised expression, he cleared his throat, feeling his face turning bright red. "It..it was nice meeting you. Do you think..perhaps..we could meet again sometime?"

Nadine's face burst into a bright smile. He noticed how her eyes danced when she smiled. "Of course," she replied. "Where?"

The Young Prince looked around him. "What about here?" he asked with a smile. "It'll be our secret place. Our own."

Nadine's cheeks turned pink and her eyes sparkled even more. "Okay," she agreed. "So I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" The Young Prince nodded, but before he could even respond, she took one brave step forward and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Bye," she whispered, then hurried away as quickly as she'd come.

He could tell this was going to be the start of a friendship that'd last forever. He vowed he'd never forget this day. Seeing the sun's rays come down on the spot where Nadine had been standing, the Young Prince's expression turned into a quiet, intimate smile as his heart fluttered. Somehow he knew he'd found the one.

* * *

"Wow!" Bambi exclaimed, his eyes grinning as he smiled at his father. "That's a cool story, Dad! Mother never told me this."

The Great Prince turned to smile down at his son, embracing the warmth he felt in his heart from reliving the memories. "It's important you find that special person, Bambi. There will be good times and rough times, but happy memories to keep in your heart forever, if you choose the right one. Will you promise me this, son?"

He noticed how Bambi's cheeks turned red as his amber eyes darted to steal a glimpse of Faline, who was standing at the creek with her mother, then look back at his father. Bambi nodded solemnly. "I promise."

The Great Prince tried to hold back a grin. It looked like his son had chosen already.

* * *

**A/N: I thought that went pretty well. For once I really did like how that turned out. I just hope you guys enjoyed reading it as I did writing it! :D Now, review! And please no flames, though helpful suggestions and free opinions would be appreciated. Thanks! I'm out! PEACE OUT SUCKAS!**


End file.
